Rosetown Film Festival
Rosetown Film Festival (RFF) is a publicly attended film festival held each March in Rosetown, Roseland, Brunant. The festival begins on September 8, lasting for eleven days. The 48th Rosetown Film Festival was held at the Habermas Theater between September 8 and September 18, 2012. History The RFF was founded in 1964, by John Barker (1906-1982), a prominent director and actor of early Brunanter cinema. Barker was also the Festival's first president, from its foundation until 1970. The last few years, total attendance at RFF has exceeded 9,000, with 9,700 public and industry admissions in 2009. Barker Award The Barker Award, named after John Barker, is an award given out, similar to the Oscars. Barkers are presented in the following main categories: Best Film, Best Director, Best Screenplay, Best Actor and Best Actress (since 1964) Best Supporting Performer (since 1983) and Best TV Show (since 2001). In various cases an Honorary Award is given. List of Best Film Winners *1969: The Lovebird *1970: My Boss' Daughter *1972: Where the Ocean meets the Sand *1975: The Armchair Hunters *1980: The Crimson Blouse *1981: Trust Nobody *1983: The Wolf *1984: The Good Man *1988: My Last Bullet *1996: Shadow Children *1997:'' The Network'' *1999: Boisterous Nights *2000: The Story of a Dreamer *2004: History of a Mob Wife *2005: When the Clock Strikes Ten *2009: Peppermint *2010: Sleepless Night in Brunant *2011: Karen Haig *2012: The White Album List of Best Director Winners *1965: Ennio Pazzini (Affair in Sint-Anders) *1969: Paul Riesner (The Lovebird) *1970: Diederick Kluijskens (The Burnt Cypress) *1972: Paul-Jan Seelaar (Where the Ocean meets the Sand) *1973: Herbert S. Hosen (Milk & Mocha) *1976: Cristove Vianna (20 Hours) *1980: Michael Maybury (The Crimson Blouse) *1981: Antoni Wisnowski (Trust Nobody) *1983: Diederick Kluijskens (The Wolf) *1984: Michael Maybury (The Good Man) *1988: Antoni Wisnowski (My Last Bullet) *1995: Tumas Deago (Obey) *1996: Nathalie Jonker (Shadow Children) *1999: John Fadaaq (Two Women and a Corpse) *2000: Tumas Deago (The Story of a Dreamer) *2002: Christopher Bowers (Life and Times of Arthur Higginson) *2005: Edith van der Looy (When the Clock Strikes Ten) *2009: Jeroen Besseling (Peppermint) *2010: Roger Heisner (Sleepless Night in Brunant) *2011: Robert Steiner (Karen Haig) *2012: Bert Macher (The Lost Company) List of Best Screenplay Winners *1969: Harry Winslow (The Lovebird) *1972: Cristove Vianna (Hipnosis) *1975: Ciaran and Eoin Hoolahan (The Armchair Hunters) *1981: Ciaran and Eoin Hoolahan (This Must be War) *1982: Christopher Scott (The Germans Are Back) *1983: Bastiaan Barends, Diederick Kluijskens (The Wolf) *1991: Nathalie Jonker (Aquarelle) *1995: John Fadaaq (The Wedding) *1999: John Fadaaq (Two Women and a Corpse) *2005: Edith van der Looy, Peter Krauss (When the Clock Strikes Ten) *2007: Adam Martin (The Crack) *2010: Adam Martin (Lethal Suits) List of Best Actor Winners *1976: Robert Steiner (20 Hours) *1977: Alexander Neyt (The Escape) *1983: Robert Steiner (The Wolf) *1994: Michael Adamo Barzetti (Silent City) *1995: Daniel Canodo (Obey) *2007: Miquel Ricard (The Crack) *2010: Gregory Hume (Lethal Suits) List of Best Actress Winners *1973: Annette Howards (Napoleon's Children) *1978: Liza Norai (A Last Fraud) *1980: Maria Allard (The Crimson Blouse) *1984: Angela Miller (The Good Man) *1987: Angela Miller (The Tears of a Clown) *1991: Karen Jobse-Veerman (Aquarelle) *1996: Angela Miller (Shadow Children) *1999: Anna Lindbergs (Two Women and a Corpse) *2005: Anna Heemskerk (When the Clock Strikes Ten) *2009: Sara Bernès (Emma) *2012: Davina Henneman (The White Album) List of Best Supporting Performer Winners *1983: Liza Norai (The Wolf) *1987: Jelka van Bavel (The Tears of a Clown) *1988: Oliver Hewton (My Last Bullet) *1995: Paul Perkins (The Wedding) *1997: Michel Bircamp (The Network) *1999: Anthony Swanson (Boisterous Nights) *2002: Liza Norai (The Worthingtons) *2004: Steve Syracuse (History of a Mob Wife) *2006: Angela Miller (Mob Wars) *2010: Filip De Rycke (The Man Who Would Be President) *2011: Michael Adamo Barzetti (Karen Haig) List of Best TV Show Winners *2001: De Piraat *2002: House of Sanity *2005: Brunant Is Not a Continent? *2007: Small Town Crooks *2008: Small Town Crooks *2009: Resistance *2010: Detective Huygen *2011: Motorcycle Diaries *2012: The Hard Years List of Honorary Award Winners *1973: Carl Stopanek *1978: John Barker *1980: Fabian Barthols *1983: Anatole Bircamp *1995: Ali Salman *2000: Rene Anderson *2005: Martin Carlotti *2007: Jelka van Bavel Category:Film Category:Event Category:Rosetown